


Noche en Yorkshin

by mariadlangelesbm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Sex, Concerts, Gay Sex, Honeymoon, Kuroro Rapper, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadlangelesbm/pseuds/mariadlangelesbm
Summary: Tras seis años de relación, Kurapika y Kuroro terminan casándose en Masadora durante la primera gira mundial del rapero Chrollo.Chrollo es el nombre de artista de Kuroro.Kurapika es el telonero de Kuroro en su concierto.Idol AU.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Noche en Yorkshin

El Sol provocó que despertara, y no era su culpa, ya había amanecido en Zaban. Se dio la vuelta mirando al joven sentado que le daba la espalda, mirando por la ventana del hotel.

Alzó la mano dirigiéndola hacia su espalda y la acarició provocando un leve temblor en él. Se dio la vuelta observándolo con una leve sonrisa.

—Buenos días —saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Kuroro —tomó su mano llevándola a su pecho, para recostarse sobre el contrario y besar sus labios lentamente.

Se levantó, completamente desnudo dirigiéndose al baño rascándose la nuca, una sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de sus labios.

Siguió tumbado en la cama con una sonrisa en sus labios observando el techo, llevaban ya cinco años en una relación establecida. Y después de mucho tiempo sin reunirse lo había invitado a su tour como invitado especial, y porqué no, para que mostrara sus habilidades.

La pantalla de su teléfono se iluminó llamando su atención, sonrió levemente, si era quien creía que era, aquella noche le daría una buena noticia a su pareja.

Podía oír al chico rapear dentro de la ducha mientras seguía en la cama, y su estómago rugía pidiendo comida, después de la larga actividad física de anoche, necesitaba nutrirse.

—¡Kuroro! Iré a comer, nos vemos abajo —él ya se había duchado la noche anterior.

Con unos pantalones negros largos y una camiseta de manga larga gris y sus deportivas de marca negras salió de la habitación tras agitarse el pelo. De camino se encontró al manager observándolo de arriba abajo con una imperceptible sonrisa que le puso nervioso.

—Anoche estuviste increíble en el escenario —confesó con gran orgullo golpeando su hombro.

—Fue mucho mejor el concierto de Masadora, los fans de Chrollo son demasiado efusivos, pensé que me comerían al presentarme.

—Según mis compañeros, así suele ser; al menos en Greed Island.

Asintió saliendo del ascensor en dirección al buffet para finalmente desayunar, se sentía como en una luna de miel después de casarse, y bueno, así era. Observó el anillo de oro que adornaba su dedo anular con una gran sonrisa.

Había sido de improvisto, aprovechando la visita a Masadora, los papeles ya dispuestos en el juzgado y solo con el mánager de su pareja siendo el testigo de la ceremonia.

Tomó uno de los platos llenándolo de huevos revueltos y bacon acompañado de algo de pan tostado; hizo lo mismo con su esposo añadiendo un zumo de naranja y otra pieza de fruta.

Si eso le dolía la garganta pediría un té de jengibre con miel y limón. Debía cuidarla si debía presentar más pronto que tarde otro concierto.

Ya sentado en la mesa acompañado del resto del equipo que los acompañaba en la gira lo vio aparecer por la puerta del restaurante del hotel con unos pantalones negros, una camisa a cuadros y un chaleco beige. Riñonera atada al hombro, gafas de sol dispuestas sobre la camisa y dos gorras negras en mano junto con una mascarilla blanca.

Sentado a su lado le colocó la gorra y le ofreció la mascarilla que aceptó y la dejó dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que también le había llevado y que no había notado.

Ambos desayunaron casi sin compartir palabras. Simplemente llenando sus estómagos tras la noche activa que habían mantenido, tras el concierto de Zaban, que por desgracia, no los había animado lo suficiente, caso contrario al concierto que se realizó en Masadora. La adrenalina que les dejó estuvo a punto de causarles un leve problema en camerinos.

—¿Has dormido bien? Si he roncado lo siento mucho, estaba muy a gusto.

—No, en absoluto. En mi caso debo de haber dormido muy profundo, estaba demasiado cansado.

Una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en los labios de ambos mientras sus manos se unían bajo la mesa jugando y provocando al contrario. Las carcajadas de sus compañeros de gira los sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—¿Tenéis pensado ir de turismo hoy? No aprovechasteis en absoluto el día de descanso en Masadora —uno de los fotógrafos principales comentó tomando una tostada.

—Sí, tenemos pensado hacerlo. No creo que volvamos en muc...

El mayor fue sorprendido cuando una carcajada a su lado llamó la atención de toda la mesa. El acompañante del rapero se encontraba cubriendo sus labios intentando detener la risa.

—Lo siento, yo tengo planeado un viaje para el año que viene. Hay una persona a la que no puedo decepcionar.

Los ojos de su actual marido lo observaron penetrantes ante su afirmación, el resto lo animaron con premura sin entender la razón de su vuelta.

Varios minutos más tarde, todos terminaban un desayuno realmente nutritivo; ambos jóvenes colocándose la ropa y complementos que les faltaba para finalmente salir acompañados de una pequeña parte del staff. 

Llegaron a la zona del concierto del día anterior buscando por diferentes calles entre museos y parques por la zona, dejando atrás al resto de sus acompañantes para tener tiempo a solas.

En silencio pero sujetando cada uno la mano del otro caminaban tranquilamente por la zona central de la ciudad.

El parque más cercano los saludó, llamando la atención de ambos por el buen cuidado de las plantas a pesar de que algunos árboles perdían por desgracia sus hojas. Era una imagen realmente otoñal.

—¿Vamos a hablar sobre lo de esta mañana, o no? —la voz era dura, y bastante grave; casi podía decir que su marido... Estaba cabreado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido esta mañana, Kuroro? —un gruñido le fue enviado en respuesta.

—Kurta Kur...

—Ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase, Lucifer Kuroro. Soy tu marido, actualmente tengo tu apellido, así que o lo dices bien u hoy duermes en el sofá.

—Porque yo lo quise, estás aquí. ¡Lo sab... —un golpe lo recibió en el estómago.

—Quisiste traerme tú, es cierto. Pero ya sabes que había dos razones; la oficial para tus fans y la nuestra. Si te arrepientes, entonces tendré que volver más pronto a Greed Island de lo que tenía planeado.

Se dio la vuelta caminando con más rapidez de la que debería mientras a su espalda gritaban su nombre con fuerza. No quiso girarse mientras seguía avanzando mirando el anillo de oro que brillaba en su dedo anular. Guió la mano contraria al anillo intentando sacarlo cuando tomaron su brazo tirando de él para finalmente darle la vuelta.

—No... No vuelvas a hacer eso —amenazó el joven con rastas.— Podrías haberte perdido, te podría haber sucedido algo. Todo por ese indeseable.

—¿Indeseable? ¿De quién hablas? Kuroro, ¿de qué estás hablando? —la furia había sido sustituida por la sorpresa.

—Del chico que quiere apartarte de mí. ¡Eres mi esposo! Solo llevamos dos días casados, y ya...

—¿¡Qué!? ¿De qué estás hablando? No, mejor no respondas, no sabes de lo que estás hablando —una carcajada salió de los labios del de pelo negro.

—Deja de reírte, esto es..

—Hablaba de mi club de fans —la carcajada fue alargándose al punto de casi no poder respirar.

¿Pensaba que no lo quería? ¿Que en una noche tendría tiempo de sentirse atraído por otra persona? ¿Después de cinco años de relación y casi nueve meses de prometidos? ¿Por qué su pareja era a veces tan inseguro? ¿Era su culpa como pareja por causar esos sentimientos negativos?

—¿Tu club de fans? ¿Tienes uno? —las manos del mayor tomaban ambos brazos ya con menos fuerza mirándolo fijamente, buscando algún rastro. Ya fuera mentira o verdad.

—Tus fans al parecer se enamoraron de mí. Y hace unos días llevo hablando con la líder de la fanbase que me han creado —un leve sonrojo cubría su rostro.

—Parece que tienen buen gusto, como yo —sus manos habían bajado a la cintura mientras intentaba unir sus labios.

—Si crees que después de lo que has hecho te voy a perdonar fácilmente, estás muy equivocado —lo empujó cruzándose de brazos.

Una carcajada salió esta vez de entre los labios del mayor provocando que el contrario frunciera el ceño. Tomó las mejillas del más joven uniendo sus labios dulcemente sin profundizar. Repitió la misma acción tres o cuatro veces más.

—Lo siento. No debería estar celoso, pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo miedo de que alguna vez te canses de mí.

—Si no te amara, no habría estado contigo casi seis años. Si no te amara no te habría dicho que sí hace nueve meses cuando me pediste matrimonio en San Valentín. Si no te amara no hubiera firmado los papeles hace dos días uniéndome contigo en matrimonio.

El sonrojo atacaba a ambos con algo de fuerza. Uno por lo dicho y otro por dudar de las decisiones de su pareja. 

—Además, el que debería estar celoso soy yo; no tú. Tus fans siempre te emparejan con alguien más; por ejemplo Hisoka, o Feitan, o... Más gente. ¡Y yo qué! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Soy tu esposo!

La miradas de ambos se encontraron, aún con la tensión todavía presente. Sus bocas se unieron, algo deseosos. Sujetando la cintura, sujetando la cabellera recogida de manera extravagante.

—Te amo. 

—Lo sé. Yo también te amo, Lucifer Kurapika.

Soltaron una carcajada tomándose de las manos dándose otro beso, este lleno de dulzura y cariño. Y a aquellos les siguieron otros tantos besos más.

—Tenemos un vuelo que coger, Kuroro. ¿Vamos?

Habían pasado la mañana caminando por Zaban disfrutando del magnífico clima continental que había, soleado y fresco; típico en otoño.

—Chrollo, por favor —alzó el rostro mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía a su pareja contestando un mensaje directo en Instagram, ¿quién sería? La sonrisa de su pareja era notable después de haber bajado la máscara blanca.

Ambos se observaron a punto de hablar cuando el flash los cegó momentáneamente. Sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

Otra fotografía fue hecha para su galería. Aunque no fuera comunicado oficial -obviamente-, quería imágenes de su luna de miel tras su boda en Masadora. Una boda que se celebró en secreto claramente.

—Solo podemos quedarnos una hora más, tenemos un vuelo a Yorkshin en poco tiempo —anunció el mánager sacando al menor de sus pensamientos.

Visitaron un museo en compañía del resto del staff con quienes se hicieron fotos que no tardaron en subir a redes tras su edición mientras se encontraban en el avión rumbo a Yorkshin.

En su galería observó los mensajes que había recibido en su inbox de Instagram por las fans que seguían a su pareja. Riendo con cada post en el que era etiquetado y por la información que le pedían. Tal vez la fanbase masadoriense se merecía ser la Fanbase Oficial, puesto querían crear una entrada en HunterDrama y Hunterpedia para sus futuros fans.

Aprovecharon para dormir un rato puesto que el cansancio los estaba atacando; y esa tarde tenían otro concierto por dar.

Observó la hora tras bajar del avión y suspiró, volvían a llegar un poco tarde.

Se sentó frente al espejo del camerino con cansancio, acababa de presentar  _ Red Eyes  _ y su última canción, la cual todavía no había subido a su SoundCloud, canción que además no paraban de pedirle sus fans emasadorienses. Una sonrisa cansada salió de sus labios. Greed Island. No tardaría en volver, lo había prometido no solo a sus fans, dentro de él esperaba al año siguiente en su aniversario, llevar a su esposo para celebrar ahí su primer año de casados.

La puerta volvió a abrirse por donde entró su marido con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose a él dejándose caer casi sobre él. Un beso fue recibido enseguida mientras el resto del staff terminaba de recoger, en nada terminaría el concierto y se irían al hotel.

—Feliz Halloween, Pika—una risa se escapó de ambos. 

—Deberías descansar esta noche. Comparado con mi rutina en el escenario debes cuidarte más tú que yo. Feliz Halloween, Kuroro.

—Ya si eso, mañana, estamos de Luna de Miel —respondió con una sonrisa acariciando su mejilla— ¿Impaciente de llegar ya a la habitación?

—Algo, necesito descansar. Supongo que llamaremos al servicio de habitaciones, ¿verdad? —cuestionó sonriendo de lado empujando al mayor.— Venga, despídete de tus fans.

Bostezó cubriendo sus labios con el dorso de su mano cerrando sus ojos, levantándose de la silla para empezar a cambiarse con su ropa de calle. Sus ojos se centraron en la puerta una vez que llevaba puesta su sudadera negra y sus vaqueros oscuros, la gorra siempre cubriendo su rostro.

La puerta volvió a abrirse por última vez cuando su esposo entró en el cuarto con los gritos escuchándose a su espalda de los fans deseosos por su vuelta. Que pena, en Greed Island todo había sido mejor. Siempre sería mejor si era allí.

Empezó a cambiarse frente a él, quitándose el maquillaje que llevaba puesto tras quedarse en ropa interior. Ah... Que bien le sentaban los calzoncillos negros.

Una hora más tarde ya estaban en el  _ hall _ del hotel en el que se quedarían aquella noche. La cena se le antojaba, pero el cansancio podía con él.

Tras despedirse de sus compañeros y pareja se dirigió a su habitación tras decirle qué quería cenar.

Se tumbó sobre la cama separando sus piernas y brazos mientras bostezaba apoyándose sobre la cómoda almohada. Finalmente cayó dormido.

Abrió los ojos encorvandose mientras tensaba sus músculos. Chrollo sobre él besaba su cuello expuesto, otra vez había destrozado una de sus sudaderas favoritas. No ganaba lo suficiente por la ropa que su pareja le destrozaba.

—Chrollo... Quiero descansar... —se quejó gimiendo suavemente.

—Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo —replicó acariciando su miembro. Otro gemido salió de entre sus labios— ¿Ves?

—Oh, cállate —se quejó sonrojado dándose la vuelta. Enseguida sintió los labios de su marido sobre su cuello bajando las manos a su cadera empezando a quitarle los pantalones.

Los vaqueros cayeron bajo la cama mientras las manos firmes sujetaban los glúteos. El gemido que soltó fue agudo mientras separaban sus nalgas y sentía la dureza de su pareja en su entrada con los calzoncillos aún puestos, notaba la húmedad de la tela.

Pronto se encontraba arrodillado sobre las piernas de su esposo siendo apresado por sus brazos chocando su propia espalda con el pecho contrario; la mano derecha del de piel blanca subiendo y bajando sobre su erección con lentitud.

Labios y lengua dejando marcas sobre su cuello, que debía de cubrir cada día con una camiseta de manga y cuello largo para que no se notaran las marcas que el mayor le hacía.

Se sujetaba de la coronilla del moreno, con un brazo estirado hacia atrás.

—¿No es hora de que me complazcas a mí, querido? —asintió con la mirada nublada alejándose lo suficiente como para recibir una fuerte nalgada. El gemido lo ahogó contra la almohada mientras se daba la vuelta y se acercaba a la erección de su marido.

Lamió la dureza por sobre la tela recibiendo un fuerte suspiro, sonrió mordiendo levemente, una mano acariciando su cuero cabelludo, dedos paseándose por las hebras.

Con sus dientes tirando del borde de los calzoncillos empezó a bajar los calzoncillos hasta liberar al mayor. No dudó en tomar por completo la longitud en su boca mientras con una mano sujetaba la cara interna de los glúteos y con la otra masajeaba sus testículos.

Un fuerte gemido se escuchó mientras sujetaban con fuerza su cabello rubio empujando a través de su garganta al mismo tiempo que su lengua acariciaba el tronco. El gemido gustoso que él mismo soltó le hizo sentir la tensión en la pelvis de su pareja.

Sin dudar empezó un vaivén lento, metiendo y sacando el grueso miembro de su boca mientras succionaba la punta y desde la base. De vez en cuando succionando los testículos, los gemidos de su marido eran graves y guturales. 

Tras unos largos cinco minutos, su boca se alejó mientras probaba el preseminal y le soltaba una sonrisa burlona al mayor que solo pudo suspirar acariciando su mejilla. Era cierto que los raperos sabían usar bastante bien su lengua. Era una de las mejores mamadas que había hecho.

Fue empujado contra la cama, separando sus piernas mientras se posicionaba sobre él para llegar al lubricante que había sobre la mesilla para dejar caer un buen chorro en su entrada. Suspiró debido al frescor del líquido.

Cubrió su frente con el brazo mientras los dedos de Kuroro entraban en él empezando a preparar su entrada. Mordiendo su labio inferior apretando en un puño la sábana bajo él.

La lengua recorriendo su cuello, los labios succionando su piel y sus dientes mordiendo su clavícula. Dedos pellizcando sus pezones, acariciándolos. No pudo hacer más que removerse ante el incesante placer que estaba recibiendo sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus ojos.

Se sintió vacío cuando fueron los dedos sacados. No pudo decir quejarse, enseguida el glande empezó a adentrarse dentro de él estirando su entrada provocando un leve quemazón.

Al sentirlo por completo dentro de él, rodeó su cadera con ambas piernas tirando de su pareja hacia adelante hasta unir sus caderas. Ambos gimieron.

Labios cubriendo sus mejillas repetidas veces, movimientos de cintura que le sacaban suspiros.

Rodeó el cuello con sus brazos uniendo sus labios, mordiendo y succionando sus bocas, saliva cayendo de la comisura.

Embestidas fuertes y certeras, golpeando su próstata una y otra vez llevándolo a un fuerte éxtasis que le destrozó por completo. Lágrimas de placer cayendo por su rostro.

Un fuerte gemido por parte de ambos dio final a la excitante noche en Yorkshin.

Abrazados tras recuperar el aliento, cubiertos por la sábana y el edredón, su rostro contra el pecho de Chrollo oyendo los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo en todas las ciudades donde haya concierto? —cuestionó soltando una carcajada.

—Es nuestra Luna de Miel, creo que podemos permitírnoslo —replicó besando sus labios con dulzura, succionando el labio inferior dejando tras eso un segundo beso en su frente.

—No puedo creer todavía que nos hayamos casado —una carcajada salió de entre sus labios mirando embelesado el anillo de matrimonio.

—Lucifer Kurapika, no suena tan mal, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto.

Un último beso para desear las buenas noches, juntos.


End file.
